The major objectives of the Comprehensive Cancer Center are: 1. To support and facilitate basic and clinical research in cancer. 2. To maintain and expand the interdisciplinary interaction among investigators devoted to cancer biology; 3. To foster the rapid translation of this basic research into well-controlled, applied clinical investigations and to promote the application of new developments in cancer prevention, diagnosis and care; 4. To provide a broad program of education and training for health professionals at all levels in the most up-to-date concepts in cancer biology, cancer education, detection, diagnosis and therapeutic techniques; 5. To develop, in collaboration with other institutions in Northern Metropolitan New York and New Jersey, programs for demonstration of cancer control whose objective is the translation of clinical research into effective clinical practice.